Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighting and signal warning devices, and more specifically to an improved railroad crossing signal apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Current railroad crossing designations can be inadequate for many locations and lighting conditions. For example, stripes painted on the surface of the pavement are difficult to see even under optimum circumstances, and railroad crossing caution signs can be lost in the background clutter of trees, business signs, buildings, temporarily parked delivery trucks and vans, and the like. Traffic signals and mechanical gates are useful to help designate railroad crossing locations, but these can be extremely expensive to install and maintain and, therefore, are reserved for only the busiest locations.
The railroad crossing signal apparatus of this invention provides an improved signal device for currently non-signaled railroad crossings, or as an enhancement to currently signaled crossings. One or more selectively illuminated devices are affixed or embedded in the roadway parallel to railroad tracks where such tracks cross the roadway at grade, and are designed to be activated by the approach of a train. When activated, these devices are illuminated in either flashing or steady red, amber, or other color, in order to alert motorists to the approach of a train. Separate, advance warning devices may be located some distance from the crossing, flashing in amber or other suitable color, as an early warning that the motorist is approaching a railroad crossing. This array of devices may be used in conjunction with existing or other warning devices, or as a stand-alone system, for the purpose of creating a psychological barrier to motorists.
The railroad crossing signal apparatus of this invention thus provides a low-cost traffic warning system which is self-contained, easily retrofitted to existing railroad crossing locations and designed to alert approaching vehicle traffic to the presence of a train in a crossing. The inventive system includes a plurality of above-pavement, surface mounted lights, installed in a fashion similar to currently used road reflectors, and which are partially embedded in a roadway and placed across the roadway, e.g., adjacent to and parallel with the existing stripes designating a crossing, and constructed so that they are impervious to vehicle traffic over them. The lights are activated by the approach of a train, in any of a variety of manners known in the art. Once activated, the lights flash in the direction of oncoming traffic, and emanate directly from the roadway, to warn drivers of approaching vehicles that a train is approaching, and that caution should be exercised.
The warning lights may be installed facing only the oncoming traffic, or across the entire length of the crossing, or in any other manner. When actuated, the system can flash the lights in a sequence to be determined, warning oncoming traffic of the train. The lights will remain flashing until the train has safely exited the crossing.
The level of illumination can be designed to conform with existing illumination standards for traffic control devices and further modified for either daytime or nighttime use. An ambient light sensing circuit may be provided to adjust light intensity to dynamically compensate for poor visibility and night operating conditions.
The inventive apparatus can include data storage circuitry to collect additional data such as the number of trains activating the apparatus, and the number of vehicles approaching or passing over the apparatus by time of day. The inventive system may include report generation capability which can be useful in determining how frequently the crossing is used and the heavy or light usage time periods. These capabilities can be expanded to include other data which the system owner may find useful in preparing future strategies.
The inventive system can be installed virtually anywhere standard railroad crossing markings are deemed to be ineffective, or where the installation problems of high cost traffic signals or mechanical gates are impractical. The use of surface mounted lights afford minimal impact to the existing roadway or surface, which keeps installation simple and cost effective.
The inventive system can be conventionally powered (e.g., from existing overhead or underground power lines) or solar powered for stand-alone applications. For example, the lighting system may be powered by a twelve volt power source consisting of a solar panel, maintenance free battery and a charging circuit. The system may utilize proven solar technology to allow stand alone operation, thus eliminating the need for existing electrical power at the installation site. A pole mounted solar panel provides all the necessary power for operating the system while a maintenance free battery provides backup power during night or low light conditions. The solar panel can be sized to ensure adequate current to power the lighting system while charging the maintenance free battery during daylight hours. The maintenance free battery can be sized to ensure adequate reserve current to power the lighting system during night time hours when the solar panel is not in operation.
A main control unit consisting of a single board computer can be provided to control all operation of the lighting system. The main control unit may perform the following functions:
scan the switches for input requiring the system to be activated;
adjust the brightness of the lighting system;
deactivate the lighting system after a preset time has expired, placing the system in stand-by mode;
monitor the condition of the maintenance free battery and charging system;
monitor all parameters of the lighting system for fault detection; and
maintain a log of times and frequency of activations for report generating.
Additional safety features can be added to expand the capabilities of the system, allowing an increased level of security. These features can be installed with the basic system or added to the system as future expansion requires. For example:
The inventive system may be capable of being controlled remotely by the addition of a communications module. This feature would allow the system to be turned on or off and monitored for general faults by use of either radio or cellular communication. This ability may be useful in cases where the system is used in other applications. In such cases the system could be switched on by the appropriately designated agency (e.g., police, fire, public works, etc.) by a handheld device, from within a passing vehicle, or by long range signaling from a central location when conditions warrant.
A further option would be to install a system by which a signal would be broadcast when the railroad crossing signal apparatus was activated and which would be received by a device installed in a vehicle (retrofit to the vehicle, or eventually factory installed) to audibly and/or visually alert the driver of the vehicle that a train has activated the system. This could more easily alert the driver to the presence of a train.